


Orders to Retrieve

by GenuinelyTricked



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuinelyTricked/pseuds/GenuinelyTricked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supreme Leader Snoke has tasked Hux with bringing Kylo Ren to him. But Hux must first find the young sith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders to Retrieve

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://mikk.co.vu/post/138186292623/i-hope-that-while-getting-away-from-starkiller

Hux strode off of the emergency shuttle and into the forest, some storm troopers trailing behind him, to the spot where Kylo had been spotted. He ignored the burning forest and jagged clefts in the ground around him. Snoke had ordered him to retrieve Kylo, and the sooner he did so, the sooner he could get off this wretched planet.

He saw a dark shape sprawled out on the ground ahead, a small stain of red next to it: Kylo.

Hux closed the distance between them in a few purposeful strides. "Lord Kylo," he stated tersely. "Snoke has requested you to come to him to finish your training. Let us get off this planet to him before it breaks apart around us."

"No." Kylo said.

Hux's brow furrowed. "No?" He repeated. "Starkiller base has been destroyed, and the planet is breaking apart as we speak. What reason could you possibly have to stay here?"

Still lying on the ground, Kylo weakly lifted a hand to his face. "Look at me," he whined. "I've been mortally wounded." He let his hand drop over his face. "Just leave me here to die."

Hux clenched his teeth. "That is NOT a mortal wound. Now get up so we can get off of this wretched planet."

"I'm too weak." Kylo moaned. "Go on without me. Soon I'll be reunited with my father and at long last, be able to meet my grandfather."

"You are not dying Kylo," Hux started tapping his foot impatiently. "You are being dramatic. We don't have time for this. Let's. Go."

Kylo rolled onto his uninjured side, pressing the gash on his face into the snow. "No Hux, it's too late for me. Save yourself."

The stormtroopers behind Hux shifted uncomfortably. The ground was shaking more violently now, and none of the troopers wanted to be on the planet any longer than they must.

Hux noticed the awkward shuffling behind him. He couldn't afford to stand here yelling at Kylo to get up. He snapped his fingers at the closest stormtrooper. "You, pick up Lord Kylo and let's get off this wretched planet."

If ever a helmet could show relief, it is likely it would have done so now. The stormtrooper gave a fast nod and practically sprinted over to Kylo. They picked him up a little roughly, favoring speed over comfort, causing Kylo to cry out in pain.

"My apologies Lord Kylo," the tinny voice of the trooper stated from behind the helmet. "I shall try to be more gentle."

"No," Kylo said sharply. "It's fine. The pain strengthens my powers." He raised a clenched fist dramatically, causing Hux to roll his eyes. 

The group quickly made their way back to the emergency escape shuttle. A slight detour had to be made due to some trees having fallen onto the original path taken, but it was a quick and uneventful trek back.

A sigh of relief escaped from Hux as the doors hissed shut behind them. The stormtroopers all visibly relaxed. Hux decided that next time Kylo needed rescuing, he would knock him out first. It would make things go much more smoothly.

"Hux," Kylo weakly lofted his head to look at the general.

"Yes Kylo?"

"You forgot my helmet."

Hux pressed his lips together so hard it was a wonder they didn't collapse into a black hole. He gave a curt nod to the stormtrooper carrying Kylo and mouthed the words 'drop him'.

With an undignified squawk Kylo fell to the ground. Without another word, Hux turned and briskly walked away to get as far away from Kylo as he could on the tiny ship.


End file.
